


That One Time Jason Almost Dropped Food On Percy

by bitrayx



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Clouds, F/M, Fluff, Flying, Idk what i'm doing, Picnics, kinda bad?, picnic in the clouds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitrayx/pseuds/bitrayx
Summary: Or, Jason and Piper have a picnic in the clouds.
Relationships: Jason Grace & Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Kudos: 11





	That One Time Jason Almost Dropped Food On Percy

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some Jiper fluff, b/c it's cute and why not?

Here's one thing Piper McLean sucked at: Archery.

So why was she in the archery range? She didn't know.

Piper was about to release the arrow (and let it fly around a tree) when Jason came up behind her.

"Hey Pipes!"

Piper, although she wouldn't admit to it later, shrieked, dropping the bow and arrow and whipping out her knife out of instinct.

She came face-to-face, or face-to-knife if were being accurate, with Jason. He had his hands set out in a ' I surrender' type of pose with a nervous smile on his face.

Piper breathed out before she sheathed her dagger, dropping down to pick up the discarded bow and arrow.

She put them back where they belonged, before facing Jason. She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Anything you want?" Piper asked.

Jason simply smiled at her, before reaching out and grabbing her hand. He dragged Piper outside, before turning to her, scooping her up, and flying upwards.

Piper didn't know why she was still surprised by now. Jason did this pretty often, and each time, her breath still hitched, each time she still wondered whether or not Jason would drop her, even though she knew he wouldn't.

They flew around for a bit, enjoying the scenery, before Jason flew them to a bedding of clouds, setting her down gently on the (surprisingly) hard material.

"What the..Jason how?" Piper asked, still looking around and feeling the cloud, surprised it felt more like a soft rock than cotton candy, as she imagined. 

Jason gave her a smile. "I'm using my ability to alter air to keep up afloat on the cloud." He replied easily.

Piper huffed lightly. She knew he didn't tire easily, but she also knew that using this much power _would eventually_ tire him out.

She sighed, but didn't say anything after she glimpsed at the basket that sat in the middle of clouds.

"A picnic, really?" Piper asked, teasingly. "You brought me all the way over here for a picnic?"

"Oh sorry..do you not like it?" Curse Jason and his adorable denseness. 

"No no, I'm joking you, I love it." Piper smiled a genuine smile, and it seemed to brighten Jason up as he straightened with a wide grin. He pulled the basket towards him and opened it, revealing a wide assortment of food.

Pipers eyes widened as she moved towards the kiwi tart. Jason's eyes twinkled as he laughed. He pushed the tart towards her so she could reach more easily. 

"I can't believe I'm feeling your sweet tooth."

"Oh shut up, it's not that big."

"Sure Pipes, sure."

All in all, Piper _loved_ the picnic, and even though the food was wonderful, the highlight of her day was when Jason _almost_ dropped his slice of apple pie on Percys head.

It was hilarious how quickly he jumped of the cloud to retrieve the slice.

He said it was to save Percy, but she knew it was because he didn't want to ruin the slice. Food is food.


End file.
